


Our secret

by MinaBeloved1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Dirty Talk, Erotic Games, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, Passion, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaBeloved1/pseuds/MinaBeloved1
Summary: Severus Snape not only loved a woman named as a flower, actually he loved two.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Our secret

It’s been a while since he controlled the stock of ingredients, always kept safe and locked in the dungeons. Like Potion Master, Snape knew that he should always monitor the amounts of ingredients for the students' practical classes, and because of the mistakes they made in class, at least thirty percent of the material was always destroyed, requiring constant replacement.

From the top of the stairs and taking note of everything on a parchment, he found that at least eight essential compounds for the third and fifth grade classes would be exhausted in a short time. 

  
—What the hell! How was I so remiss as to let it happen? That is my whole responsibility! - he grumbled at himself.

Severus was very demanding, especially with issues related to behavior and work, so having to admit to Dumbledore that he had failed in part of his duties would be a very humiliating task. Half an hour later, with his infinite generosity, the Headmaster acted calmly and did not treat him as if he had committed a crime. No one better than Dumbledore to learn of the torments of Severus, who had been a full-time teacher since the age of twenty-one and still ran a constant risk of life acting as a double spy. Severus Snape’s routine was very stressful which could somehow explain much of his chronic bad humor, although it was not exactly a perfect excuse.

The wise old man sought a practical solution to the situation, in a way that could also contribute to aerate Snape’s mind.

—Let me tell you something, my dear Severus! Pick up the list of necessary items and personally go to Diagon Alley to make this purchase urgently! - Go and do what has to be done, and soon everything will be settled! Given your workload I find it admirable that you’ve been so precise all these years!

As Dumbledore spoke, Snape raised his right eyebrow subtly and showed his most cynical face, for there was little willingness in him to be praised. His life would continue to be stressful and empty, but at least his salary was good.

And he kept listening to the Headmaster...

—Remember that make mistakes is human! I want you to leave here immediately... And live a little, please! Do you still remember what living is, Severus? Take a few hours out, to take care of yourself or at least do something you miss a lot! You are a young man! Tomorrow will be saturday and you will be off duty... Do you understand, what I mean? -says the wizard smiling and giving a wink behind the half-moon eyeglasses.

—Yes I understand, Headmaster, but I don’t think I’d still have any time for such personal things... I apologize again, and I promise it won’t happen again - said Snape

Before leaving, Severus took one last look at Dumbledore and with his usual haughtiness and agility, he turned his heels and hurried out dragging his black cloak across the grey stones floor.

He left Hogwarts crossing the gates protected by magic and, as intended, apparated perfectly in London in the Leaky Cauldron. He greeted the bar owner coldly, and went back in order to use the magic passage to the Diagon Alley. Snape pointed to the brick wall with the wand, and uttered the spell: -Three up... two to the side... An arc opened and he immediately headed to the Apothecary Slug & Jiggers, to buy the necessary items.

As he walked down the narrow street towards the shop, he was greeted with a nod by some people, for although he was not given to friendships he was very well known in the wizarding world; what he lacked in sympathy was compensated by his fame in the art of potions. He crossed eyes on the sidewalk, with a former student of Ravenclaw formed two years ago; the young woman walked with her mother and pretended not to recognize him, hastening the step, because carried with her the weight of bad memories. She was discovered by Snape stealing a flask of Amortentia potion, and was almost expelled from Hogwarts in her fifth year.

—How cynical! She should be grateful to Merlin for graduating. If it were up to me, she would clean cauldrons in endless detentions! - At least... her legs were divine! – he thought, full of malice.

Snape went ahead and soon entered the green door store, where he stayed for about an hour. The chatty clerk would talk and he would ramble; he would cut the thread and get back to what interested him, simply because being unpleasant was almost always his favorite sport. He paid the price of one hundred and twenty-nine galleons and departed, requesting urgent delivery. He slammed the store door on his way out and almost missed the salesman saying, -You, bastard!

Although not vain, Severus used to dress well and with a lot of sobriety; now he would take the remaining time to take care of himself before ending his job, as advised by the Headmaster. He went straight to Madame Malkin’s shop and there he found a new cloak to wear with his traditional garments: the long jacket and the trousers both in the navy blue color. Snape decided to innovate, and chose a dark green cloak, among the numerous that were shown to him.

—Excellent color for someone from Slytherin, isn’t it, professor?

—That’s exactly why I’m taking this cloak, Madame! I think I’ll wear it to the Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.

He paid the right price and left this time, carrying his package. He was getting bored, so went in search of something he hadn’t done for a few years: Snape wanted an ice cream from the traditional Florean Fortescue. He walked a few more meters and on the same sidewalk where he was, he could recognize right in front of him, that elegant silhouette, which always secretly enchanted his eyes. He walked faster because he didn’t want to let her out of his sight, and as soon as he was almost two steps away from her, he said clearly with his velvet voice:

—Hello, Narcissa!

The woman turned ready to launch a snob look at a stranger, but recognizing him widened her eyes and released a beautiful smile to him.

—Severus, I’m so glad to see you! What are you doing here at four o'clock on Friday afternoon?

—In part working, my dear! I needed to acquire material for my classes and also bought something for myself as well. - he said showing the package.

—Did you buy something on Twilfit & Tattings? - she asked

—No, Narcissa, I bought something excellent, but at a lower price!

—Oh, don’t be stingy, Severus! As a single you must have a good money deposited in Gringotts! You can buy whatever you want and you’ll be even more charming... Oh! Forget it! - she said, embarrassed by the excess of excitement. He loved what heard, so became confident to make her an invitation: - Would you like to have an ice cream with me, in the name of old times, Mrs. Malfoy?

—Yes, I’ll have an ice cream, but I can’t stay long! - she said looking around and around as if she feared the beginning of a gossip.

Like the Muggles, witches love to speak ill of other people’s lives; caution was required.

Narcissa Malfoy was alone that autumn afternoon and took a walk in order to scare out of her life three ghosts: fear, boredom and need for affection, problems that affect many rich women, when they live some drama with their husbands.

Severus was still a newcomer to Hogwarts when he first saw Narcissa Black. The tall, blonde young woman was in her junior year and was dating her future husband Lucius. In her time as a student, she was the most beautiful girl in the Slytherin house. She paraded gracefully down the aisles with her very light hair, porcelain skin, blue eyes framed by long lashes and perfect eyebrows; her lips were pink and her smile sparkled like diamond. Besides being beautiful, Narcissa was also very witty, clever and snobbish; she rejected anyone who did not have pure blood. Severus Snape was an exception that would last forever.

Time did not pass for her and despite being five years older than Snape, he was the one who appeared older, because of the dry temperament and almost total absence of smiles.

There was only one situation that could make Snape smiling...

They went together until the ice cream parlor and the beauty and elegance of Narcissa caught everyone’s attention as soon as they entered, also generating whispering comments about Lucius' arrest. They chose a discreet table at the back of the store and, as expected, Severus was a gentleman, pulling the chair to make her sit down. She chose to try a launch: vanilla ice cream with guava hot syrup, an exotic fruit common in South America. He preferred a macadamia, famous Australian fruit and as cover, asked truffled chocolate syrup.

Narcissa commented on some trivialities, very everyday things and then asked many questions about Draco, about his behavior and performance as a student, but Severus could feel, that despite the normal curiosity of a good mother, she was at the same time with her mind elsewhere. The woman sitting right in front of him was suffering and he knew why. In an instant, he looked at her more deeply and she looked away, because knew he was probing her thoughts, but fortunately, she was a good oclument.

Narcissa did not want to touch on that subject, it was very embarrassing. So, Snape went straight and broke the silence:

—I wonder what you must be feeling, Narcissa. Know that you and Draco can always count on me! You are not alone!

Narcissa looked at the ice cream, which now melted incessantly, before her grief and her grayish blue eyes filled with water like puddles, formed by a storm. She did not want to look at Severus, she could not collapse, because her Slytherin pride still held. Snape touched her hand and he didn’t care if anyone was looking or not. That woman was someone he admired very much, someone who deserved his respect and many other things, if was not... married.

Whispering so no one would hear the conversation, he said:

—"You know who" was furious at the failure of that mission so important, yet he can still rescue Lucius from Azkaban. I don’t know how long this will take, but I’m sure soon everything will be under control, when... the Minister falls!- he said.

Narcissa released her anguish using a low tone:

—He's been in prison for almost a year now, Severus! My life has been a hell! People who used to be close, now treat us as if we had some contagious disease. You are one of the few we can trust. I will be eternally grateful to you for that!

Only now, Narcissa realized the warmth and weight of Snape’s hand wrapped around hers; his touch, the affection... She didn’t get away from his touch, she just stood still and surrendered to that special attention she needed so much. She looked at him, this time without shame to show her tears, and so whispered a request:

—Please, Severus, get me out of here! Take me anywhere where I can be free from this exhibition, because if any of Rita Skeeter’s informants see us together, tomorrow we’ll be on the cover of the Daily Prophet, in some dirty headline!

He took out of his coat pocket seven galleons and paid for the ice cream; they went out and walked up to a nearby alley, where he extended his arm and when she held him the two apparated along a set of ugly and dark brick houses on a narrow street called Spinner’s End.

It was the first time she went to his house and would do it again in the near future, seeking help for her son through an unbreakable vow. Snape could never deny a request from Narcissa after all... The sad fact is that many months later, he would be killed by Voldemort and Narcissa’s heart would break. All she had to do was confirm that her son was still alive, so she decided to protect Potter and contribute to the Dark Lord’s defeat. The fate of the whole wizarding world would soon be changed by the bold act of a mother, an unarmed witch amid chaos telling a lie.

One should never underestimate the power of love, and just for daring to hurt and destroy someone Narcissa loved, Voldemort would lose the war...

For some time Severus had not visited his own house, which was sometimes occupied by Wormtail. As expected, the place was dark, decadent, dirty and full of bad memories of Snape’s unhappy childhood. He opened the door, which rang ghostly and hoped to find that nasty sycophant, sitting in his favorite armchair, eating cookies, whose branes would serve as a meal for the cockroaches at night. Pettigrew was not there and as a precaution, Snape cast protective spells to prevent him from returning. At least for a few hours, that pathetic creature would be banished from there and would leave them to have a quiet conversation.

Due to the social and financial position of the Malfoy family, Snape felt embarrassed to have such a poor and uncomfortable home. Narcissa’s gaze on his things was displeased; she was certainly not feeling well in the face of so much decay. He apologized and immediately conjured spells of cleanliness, tidiness, and luminosity. The windows had the curtains open, the walls were full of bright colors, the smell of dust and old leather of the books was replaced by a fresh and floral scent, the floor used and scratched, was polished as new, while worn armchairs got new leather with plaid cotton pillows.

In the small kitchen, the dishes were magically washed by the sponge. Everything unpleasant, dirty or improper was mended or magically removed. However, at that moment, the greatest of all magic, was the presence of that beautiful woman in his house. Narcissa looked around and smiled relieved; her satisfied countenance demonstrated, that finally she was in a real home and though modest, she had become welcoming.

—Sit down, my dear! Would you like something to drink? A liqueur, perhaps?

—Yes, I’ll have a liqueur. I really need something to relax.

In five minutes, Snape returned with a beautifully polished copper tray, two blue and white little crystal goblets and a bottle of the same color with almond liqueur. Narcissa was sitting, and away from everything and everyone now she could feel safe to release her emotions. With the head down and her face covered by hands, she cried in silence and her tears did not yield. She didn’t exactly want to talk, she just wanted someone to support her, take care of her a little, because she was so lonely...

Snape left the tray under the coffee table, put his hand on her shoulder and said:

—Get up, Cissy! Come here! - said wanting to comfort her.

Without a second thought, she got up and plunged into his arms. With unusual patience for someone with such a difficult temper, Severus enveloped her and protected her from something he knew well: sadness. He held her firmly, let her cuddle as he pleased, and felt her arms around his waist. Severus placed one hand on her back, while the other supported her head and her hair soft as pure silk. With the face against his chest, Narcissa cried for a few more moments, as if she were a girl. So, when she calmed down a little bit, could see that he...

—By Merlin, Severus, your heart is pounding so fast! I can also feel your boner! - she said looking into those black eyes.

—And you can’t imagine why, my dear? Have you never noticed anything? - he said

—But... but...but you’re Lucius friend! She stuttered uncontrolled and at the same time she was shocked, she felt magnetically attracted to that tall, brunette man, totally opposed to her husband.

—In case you haven’t noticed, I am a human being, Narcissa! There is blood running in my veins and this blood pumps my heart. Forgive me for feeling what I shouldn’t, but you are so... beautiful!

—Oh, you pervert! My husband is stuck in that filthy place, having his happiness and good memories with me sucked by dementators and you take the opportunity to rub me! How dare you, Severus?

The anger made her look even more beautiful in his eyes...

—I know, I know that! Forgive me! Please keep calm! - he tried to apologize nodding with the low head.

—No, no! You don't know and I will show you now! - she shouted with a lot of energy in the voice.

—Diffindo! - said pointing the wand

In an unexpected stroke of the spell, Narcissa snapped the twelve buttons of Snape’s coat, leaving his chest partially exposed and causing a burning in his skin, which was almost cut as well. By the impact he fell to the ground and looked helpless at her feet.

From that moment on, everything got out of control...

—But what is it, Narcissa? Have you gone mad? - he asked scared and still stunned, while standing again.

—You want me, don’t you, you bastard? You secretly covet me and want to own what is not yours! What a shame! I wonder what you do alone in your room, when you think of women like me!

—Your mistake, Narcissa! I don’t think of many women to satisfy myself alone... I think only on the best of them and I have it now right before me - he said with a tempting smile.

She realized how out of control she had been, while his words touched her ego like a caress. Seeing that her hysterical outburst would be beyond repair, Narcissa decided to release her secret desire once and for all and made a demand:

—I’m tired, I feel so alone! I can’t take it anymore, I need...I want...

— Listen to me, Severus! Only this afternoon and in the next few hours I demand that you make me happy and make me forget who I am! For a few hours I won’t have a husband, I won’t have any money, I won’t have pure blood and I’ll be all yours to do whatever you want! Just love me and don’t say anything! - And when I walk out that door, even if I ever come back here again, everything that’s done in this room should be forgotten, you understand?

They both knew that would be impossible...

—But... and my friendship and your fidelity to your husband, Cissy? - asked Snape.

Narcissa did not answer, only smiled and took off his torn shirt. She touched his breast and left her hand upon his heart; she wanted to feel the thrill of being wanted, only this time by a brunette and different man. She wouldn't miss this opportunity.

And the first kiss came, on that day that would be unforgettable, performed with movements that changed from light to intense in a sting of eyes, as their tongues intertwined and danced the same music with sweet taste and warm temperature. Almost out of breath, Narcissa let go of Snape and stared at him as if she wanted to hypnotize him, so she slowly undressed and in every part she showed when taking off her clothes, generated a new touch, a new sensation...

Standing in front of him, already without the elegant grey dress she wore dress that embellished the curves of the waist, she revealed a beautiful black lingerie of velvet and lace and silk stockings fastened by garter belt. Severus knelt before his muse and released the details that held the socks. He got up and grabbed her quickly by the hips, squeezing her butt while nibbling her ears and neck; his boner was so strong that it marked his pants painfully, while she felt the warm and strong sound of his breath on her skin.

The exploration of that wonder continued and Severus further descended his hungry mouth and toyed with licking the contours of her breasts, still covered by the bra. Then, seeing his despair and feeling that tip leaning against her, Narcissa immediately removed all the lingerie, showing her complete intimacy. The pointy pink nipples and golden-haired triangle already anxiously awaited his mouth and hands and were tasted and touched like a rare delicacy, while she moaned and smiled with satisfaction.

Amid the warmth of each new kiss, Narcissa touched Severus with intensity; the lady of high society was in fact a voracious and uninhibited lover, who behaved in intimacy, as any woman of dubious reputation would do. The beautiful blonde full of intense desires, held his penis, still on the pants and stroked him with strength and precision, pulling out from Snape delicious moans and murmurs. In a bold gesture and with a dominant tone to which he was not accustomed, she sat in the armchair with her legs open and kept touching the wet vagina, before saying quite shameless:

—Severus, take off your clothes and come satisfy me! - You must take me hard and make me come a lot, understand? - She ordered

What a wonderful thing to be dominated by someone - he thought

—Yes, milady! And should I also use a spell to isolate from the outside world the scandalous sound of our naughtiness?

No, I want everyone on the street to hear my screams and my moans and know how much you fucked me, you fucking hot!

—Yes, milady! -he replied by taking off his pants

There rolling on the carpet in the middle of the room and having as witness, hundreds of old books, they tasted each other’s sex and gave themselves great pleasure without haste and without any shame. In the most varied positions, Snape experienced the sweetness, lust and charms of the forbidden blonde, the delicious... mother of his student. They continued other times, making love on the floor, in the armchair also standing against the bookcase, until finally they were sated and rested.

The small clock upon the fireplace already marked 7:30 pm. Sitting in the armchair, Snape lit a cigarette to relax wearing only the half-open black cloak that revealed his naked body, while Narcissa sat on his lap hugging him with a naughty expression.

—How are you feeling, my hottie? - he asked

—Beloved, satisfied and a little sore down there! You are big and thick, you know! The fame of big nose men is true! - she answered with a smile.

—I’m not attractive at all, but at least I have this attribute to please women, since I was sixteen - he said

—Who said you are not attractive, Severus? You are attractive and do not doubt it! - she replied

—I see myself in mirrors, my dear and they do not lie to me! Simple as that! - he replied

Still sitting on her lover’s lap, Narcissa realized her knees were too red and bruised...

—Look, Severus! I have these horrible marks! Why did this happen?

—You are very white and delicate! It’s natural to get a little marked, my sweetheart! But Let me refresh your memory...

—First, you got down on your knees sucking me like there was honey on my cock, remember? - He said with a lascivious smile. Then I held you by the hips like a bitch in heat, slapped your ass and fucked you mercilessly! The friction of your knees for so long on the ground was the punishment you deserved! - he laughed with an evil tone...

—You, heartless brute! - She pretended to be angry and then laughed loud.

It would be inappropriate for the moment, but out of curiosity, Narcissa had the idea to ask something intimate about her son:

—Severus... Can you tell me if... Draco, my son is still a virgin? Lucius doesn’t seem to have given him much guidance on how to act with girls! I am afraid that...

—Draco? A virgin? Severus gave a loud laugh, as she had never heard before. It was wonderful to see him so loose, even if it was to laugh at her son.

—I can assure you, my dear Cissy, that Draco is anything but a virgin! He did it for the first time last year in the Room of Requirement with a slytherin girl from a good family, but I won’t reveal her name for ethical reasons. Currently he is busy playing with the hearts of two girls from other houses, which he deceives with false promises, making them fight for him constantly. - He’s wicked and the girls love him for it!

Narcissa ended up having fun with Severus, even worried about the consequences of Draco’s teenage pranks. She couldn’t even imagine that the worst danger for her son was yet to come...

The spicy chat left Snape full of desire, to make love again. He went back to kissing Narcissa’s mouth and smoothing her soft skin everywhere, which his free hands could reach, right after he put out the cigarette. His gaze had a magnetic glow and the smell of love they made was present in the room... It was pure musk.  
—Cissy, how about going with me to the second floor? We can fuck fondly in my bed! Come with me, darling! Then we take a bath together and I can cook for us! -said he, while caressing her ass.

—Do you know how to cook? - she asked too much surprise

—Of course I do! I’m not only excellent in potions, dark magic and sex.... I’m good at many things, things you can’t even imagine. I’d be surprised if you knew me better!

—You.. you... arrogant! You scare me like that! - she said with the secret desire to stay with him forever.

She already felt the desire growing inside her again; that man could be addictive and that was very dangerous to both their feelings. If she went to bed with him and they made more love she would be lost...

—I adore you, my dear, but we can’t do this anymore! I think it’s better, no! - It was as if a whole bucket of ice water had been poured into Snape.

—But... you didn’t like it, my little flower? What were all those moans and you shouting my name, asking me for more and more? - Severus became confused and broken at the same time.

—Exactly, because I liked it so much, that I loved every moment, I should not repeat! I could easily love you, Severus! I’m not kidding! - there was a sincere despair in her eyes.

Snape was devastated by this break so sudden in his state of happiness, but there was nothing else to do but accept the facts: They would never stay together.

At the same time that she could fulfill a fantasy, and a burning desire for him, Narcissa Malfoy was also a practical and very rational woman. She had to go back to her mansion and think of the best way to keep her family together, always protecting her son from evil. She was a mother and had in her gut a primitive force with which she would be capable of a courageous act in the future...

Narcissa stood up sad and left her lover’s warm and sensual lap. She dressed her clothes calmly, straightened her hair and retouched her lipstick. She needed to return immediately to Wiltshire, and she would take with her the memories of the best afternoon of her life. Snape collected his clothes scattered around the floor and used the Reparo spell to repair the tear and buttons torn from his jacket and shirt. After dressed and tidy, they kissed sweetly and stayed for a while hugging and feeling each other's warmth.

Narcissa stroked Severus' face, and said looking right into his black eyes:

—My dear, this will always be our secret, our magical afternoon! I feel no guilt and you also should not feel. Our love is made, even for a few hours! I will never forget what we live here! I’ll never forget that I made you smile and that’s very valuable to me!

The unpleasant and cold man to all, was not exactly what it seemed...

—You must know, Cissy, that it was not only my body that I gave to you this afternoon. I gave you something I didn’t even know existed, I discovered myself in your arms! When you remember me, I want you to think about it fondly. If one day you miss me, know that I will want you... always! - he said holding hands with her.

She felt the truth in his words and attitudes, she felt her knees tremble before him, felt that he was worthy and deserved a chance, but she needed to be firm and follow another path.

—Severus, it is very difficult for me to say this, but I must go on with my life, my son, my husband, my house! You understand me, don’t you? - she asked with a soft voice and moist eyes.

—Yes, I would be a fool and a selfish if I didn’t understand! - he replied

She took a few steps in the street, turned around, looked at him one more time and smiled. She has, leaving behind that strong and special man with his head down.

He entered the house, locked the door and tried desperately to still feel and remember her perfume; he wanted to keep those wonderful sensations trapped in each atom of his body, but finally, he conformed to the fact that his companion would only be loneliness.

Many hated him for a number of reasons caused by his behavior, but the truth is that in much of his solitary life, Snape had served others more than himself at the cost of many sacrifices.

For Severus Snape, loving women named as flowers, has always been a cause of pain. Always...


End file.
